


Hide and Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lifty and Shifty have to hide from a monster - or think they have to hide from one. But then Shifty feels a sneeze coming on...The script is from an episode of 101 Dalmatians, or most of it until after Shifty sneezes is.





	Hide and Sneeze

(Shifty is hiding behind a tree and pokes his head out.)

Shifty: Lifty, you with me?

(Lifty pokes his head out from the other side of the tree.)

Lifty: Right behind you, big bro... (He whimpers a little as he looks around in fear.)

Shifty: (concerned) I know. First Splendid, then Sniffles... and Lumpy...

Lifty: (panicking) It's an all-you-can-eat Happy Tree Friend buffet, and we're dessert!

Shifty: (gasps, then shushes Lifty) Shh, I think I hear something.

(Some loud footsteps are heard. Lifty and Shifty retreat behind the tree, embracing in fear as they listen to the footsteps.)

Shifty: It's circling around us. (to Lifty) Whatever you do, DON'T sneeze. Someone always sneezes in these situations.

Lifty: Got it. And yeah, not wrong there...

(Just then, a feather floats down and lands right on Shifty's nose, to both his and Lifty's instant fear. Shifty gasps, then puts his forefinger underneath his nose and tries to hold back the urge to sneeze.)

Shifty: No... please... You wouldn't DARE...!

(Knowing exactly what is going to happen, Lifty reaches over and pulls the feather right off of Shifty's nose and sighs with relief, thinking he solved the problem.)

Lifty: That oughta do it...

(However, Shifty inhales as he is about to sneeze, still holding his forefinger underneath his nose. Lifty's eyes widen and pupils shrink in fear immediately.)

Shifty: Aaaah... AaaaaaaaaAAAAHHH... (pulls his forefinger away) HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!!!

Lifty: (Puts his forefinger under Shifty's nose. He speaks quietly but on the verge of panic.) Don't sneeze, Shifty-chan! Please, oh, please, oh, please...!!!

Shifty: (Gives a final dramatic inhale and sneezes explosively, the sound of both gasp and release echoing throughout the forest.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- TTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Due to the force of the sneeze, Lifty is blown up into the tree, then out of the top and out into the field close to the tree. He is completely unharmed, but is still extremely nervous. He rubs his head with one hand, still having his fearful expression from moments earlier.)

Lifty: Uh, Shifty...?

(Back behind the tree, Shifty groans and rubs his nose with his forefinger, muttering to himself in annoyance.)

Shifty: Stupid sneeze, stupid feather allergy... (sniffles) Or is it just my stupid sensitive nose?

(He comes out from behind the tree, only to see what happened to his brother. He gasps, goes up to him and helps him up.)

Shifty: Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!

Lifty: Yeah, I'm fine... It's you I'm worried about, actually.

Shifty: (sweats a little) Sorry about that. The next time we rob the drug store, we're stealing the money AND the allergy meds.

Lifty: You know, that's a great idea. We could both use that...

(Suddenly a loud noise is heard, causing the two to cringe and embrace, shivering in fear.)

Shifty: (quietly) Don't panic... Whatever is out there definitely heard my giant sneeze.

Lifty: (quietly) Yeah. I can tell...

(Something in the bushes moves. Upon noticing it, Shifty lets go of Lifty and they approach it, with Lifty still clinging onto Shifty.)

Lifty: I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, bro!

Shifty: Can we save our last words for when we actually need them?

(They then take a step away from the bushes, both of the raccoons tense and fearing the worst. However, a light appears and Lumpy, holding a lantern from where the light is coming from, comes out from the forest.)

Lumpy: Lifty? Shifty?

Shifty: (Stops being scared, along with Lifty.) Lumpy! Oh, thank goodness it was just you!

Lifty: Man, we were so scared! It was TERRIFYING! I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes...

Lumpy: (Chuckles at his comment.) Doesn't surprise me. Well, now that I've found you, how would you two like to come sleep at my house?

Shifty: Sure, I thought you'd never ask!

Lifty: As long as it doesn't scare us anymore, that'd be great.

(Lumpy puts his hand on Lifty's shoulder to comfort him. It works and they all leave the forest. Later Lifty and Shifty are at Lumpy's house, where he tucks them into the bed at the guest room.)

Lumpy: You know, while I was out there, I heard one of the loudest sneezes I'd ever heard...

Lifty: Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself.

Shifty: (in private to Lumpy) We were hiding from these loud noises, and I told Lifty not to sneeze. But then this feather landed right on my nose, and I tried as hard as I could to not sneeze, but... it just wasn't working...

Lumpy: Oh! No wonder you sneezed!

Shifty: (looks away and blushes a little) I was... really embarrassed, actually...

Lumpy: (puts his hand on Shifty's shoulder) Don't worry, Shifty. It all makes sense now. But it's probably for the best that you guys don't go out that late again...

Lifty: That was exactly what I had in mind.

Shifty: And also, what happened to Sniffles and Splendid? Are they alright?

Lumpy: Yeah, they're fine. They both sent me messages that they managed to return home.

Lifty: Oh, thank goodness...

Lumpy: And by the way... It's probably too late to say this, but... (to Shifty) Gesundheit.

Shifty: (rubs his still-recovering nose a little with his forefinger) Thanks.

(Lumpy walks away from them and goes over to the light switch. He turns to the raccoons.)

Lumpy: Good night, guys.

Lifty: 'Night, Lumpy!

Shifty: See ya in the morning.

(He turns out the light and walks out of the room, shutting the door as Lifty and Shifty fall asleep.)


End file.
